


Aunie's Adventures

by TheWoWChick



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWoWChick/pseuds/TheWoWChick
Summary: A sweet, sexual adventure.





	

It's been exciting exploring the Broken Isles. What can I say, I'm fascinated by the Legion and despite the setbacks on the Broken Shore I am confident that we will prevail once again. I've been learning so much with Kartip by my side, I'm happy he's here with me. In my studies of new crafts here I have been sent on quests throughout the areas. My most recent and interesting has been in Val'Sharah. Where I came across...a...well...a spirit. A trapped spirit. I was happy to help him retrieve his Hammer, it was what happened afterward that was the most...interesting.

I gave the spirit his hammer. He thanked me and told me that he would share his research with me. I thanked him for granting his knowledge to me and proceeded to read his book from the pedestal. I shivered when I felt his cold breath on my neck. I inhaled slowly when he wrapped his hand around me and clasped my breast gently. “Saris.” I managed to say before he maneuvered me to face him. He pushed his lips against mine and a second shiver went through my body. This shiver opened my senses, every touch from him sent a tingle through my body. He told me that before he left this world he wanted to experience a beautiful woman one more time. I'm sure having someone like me, an “exotic” woman, must have been a big treat.  
He turned me back around gently and bent me over the pedestal. He raised my robes above my hips and exposed himself behind me. I felt it throbbing when he began to slowly prod me. He was so mean to tease me. He leaned onto me and clasped my breast again, letting himself rub against me. He was so large, his throbbing member caused me to twitch. I bit down on my lower lip and placed my hands on the pedestals top edge, preparing to grip it. “Come Saris Swifthammer, teach me something new.” I said while I swung my hips.  
He let out a hearty laugh and rubbed my cheek then slowly gripped his member and rubbed himself on me. In an instant, he was inside of me and I was crying out. He was not gentle when he was inside of me, and I loved every moment of it. He thrust into me hard and I gripped the pedestal and I let out a loud cry. Every inch of him was inside of me and I could hear the slapping made when he banged his hips into mine. He moved one of his hands up my back to my head and gripped my hair, he lifted my head and ran his hand down my jawline to my neck and held me in place. Every thrust he made into me I let out a moan.

“You know Aunie,” Saris said when he was near his end “in another life I would have wanted to make you a wife.”  
I smiled with his hand lightly gripping my throat and said “Come now, Saris. Do you really think you could have handled me?” I removed his hand from my throat and pushed him back with my hips. He slipped out of me and I turned around to face him. I pushed my robes aside and leaned against his pedestal. “Try again.” I said with a sly smile. In a instant, he was back inside of me with his arms holding my legs up. I wrapped my arms around him and cried out, he felt even better than before. I rested back on the pedestal and arched my back, pushing myself even more into him. I ripped the top of my robe and exposed my breasts to him. He had hunger in his eyes and in a flash he had my breast in his mouth while he continued to thrust into me. I had been satisfied. He kept going, he held on and continued to send shivers up my body. He gripped and licked and sucked my breasts and made me twitch so much that I nearly drooled. He sped his thrusting one last time before he let out a moan and finished inside of me. He set my legs down slowly and put his hand on the back of my head. He pressed his lips onto mine and then smiled at me.  
“Well Mr. Swifthammer, that was wonderful.”  
“It was Aunie. Thank you for letting me partake in one last living treasure before letting my spirit rest.”  
I smiled at him and put my robes back in place. I picked up Saris' book and used my hearthstone to return to Dalaran. When I walked back to Tanks for Everything I wondered if Alard would question why some of the pages were crumpled.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly part of a series. I'm definitely not a professional writer but I really do enjoy writing stories about my characters! ^_^
> 
> If you liked it, I'd love to know! I have a few other Adventures for Aunie to take.


End file.
